


[podfic] Augmentation

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it's maybe because he joined the band later than everyone else, but he takes in the deep shadows sweeping under mikey's eyes behind his glasses and the deliberate way he holds himself steady, and he wonders how he can still be labelled as the whole band's younger brother, after all this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Augmentation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Augmentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231253) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?z525s1te3cxgzoo)  
mp3 / 7:18 / 6.69MB


End file.
